Just Forget About Me
by LaudHalley
Summary: Beca's forced to go to college by her father. There she meets an uptight blonde that's trying (and failing) to hate her as much as Beca hates life. Story better than summary. Trigger warnings: Cutting, suicide attempts, abusive situations, depression.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everybody! This is my second story on this site. The other story is called ****_The Perfect Pitch _****it's a Jeca story. This is obviously a Mitchsen story. There are trigger warning which are stated in the summary. And that's about it. Hope you like it. It's a little different take on Aubrey and Beca. Aubrey will more than likely seem OOC throughout the story, because that's the way it's supposed to be. Please review.**

* * *

_Beca's POV_

"Beca!" I heard my father yell. I turned around and found myself nose to nose with the man that made the last eight years of my life hell.

"Yes Father?" I whimpered.

"I pulled many strings to get you into Barden. If you mess this up, with your bad attitude and rebellious nature, I will pull out the belt," It's not just a silly thing some people say, my father means it. He rarely pulls out the belt, the last time he did, I was kicked out of school when I was a Junior.

"Yes Father."

"Finish packing. I have a meeting in an hour." And with that he left.

When I finished placing all of my music equipment in its bag, I reached under the stripped mattress and pulled out a small box of band aids. To most people, a box of band aids under a mattress would seem kind of crazy, but I couldn't have my father find it because inside the box was my saving grace. The only thing that gave me the control I so desperately craved. Inside that box, taped to the side was a half rusted blade. A blade I had kept close to my side since the young age of eleven. Sure a rusty blade may give me some form of blood poisoning, but I couldn't bare part with it.

After placing the box under some clothes in my suitcase, I reached under my mattress one more time. This time I pulled out a small container of pills. They were painkillers, for the especially bad beatings given to me by my father. I placed the pills in my suitcase next to the blade and band aids, and zipped it up. I slung my book bag over my shoulders, placed the strap of my music equipment bag gently on my right shoulder, placed my gym bag on my right shoulder, and picked up my suitcase. After clambering down the stairs, I went to the garage and placed my bags in the backseat of my father's car. My father came into the garage and slipped into the driver's seat as I slid into the passenger's side.

* * *

When we arrived at Baker Hall in Barden, I grabbed my bags out of the car. To make it look like he was the loving father, he kissed my cheek. Before he pulled back, he whispered in my ear, "Don't mess up." Then he climbed back in his car and left me. I went and dragged my bags up to the third floor of Baker Hall.

When I walked into my room, I was greeted by a large blonde woman picking me up into a bear hug.

When she let me go, I ask, "Dude! What the hell was that for?"

"Oh! Shorty's got a bite!" What the hell was wrong with this chick?

"Shorty?"

"You're so short! Plus I don't know your name."

"Beca. You are?"

"Fat Amy." Fat Amy? This girl just got weirder.

"You call yourself Fat Amy?"

"Yeah! So twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back."

"Okay?"

"Wanna head down to the activities fair? We can scope out guys together!" Oh boy! Do I tell her I'm gay?

"Um … Actually … I'm a lesbian."

She doesn't flinch, "Oh! That's cool! Just don't put the moves on me and we'll be cool!"

I laugh a little, "Don't worry, you're not my type."

"Should I be offended?"

"Nah. Let's go down to the activities fair."

* * *

When we reach the activities fair, we decided to walk through the more musical part of the clubs. We're stopped when a perky redhead asked us if we wanted to join an a Capella group. Sure the redhead was pretty, but her blonde friend was the one I wanted to look at. She was drop dead gorgeous. Wavy light blonde hair, amazing body, and the most stunning jade green eyes. Her smile was beautiful, perfect white teeth, bright red lips, an all around beautiful smile. I try not stare as I throw out snarky comments that only seem to agitate the blonde.

Amy is all for the whole a Capella thing. Me? I'm a bit more skeptic. I tell them I don't sing and leave with Amy trailing behind me.

When we get back to our room, Amy helps me put my stuff away. I make sure she never sees the box or pills, slipping them under the mattress when her back is turned. When we're done, I start unpacking my music equipment. I make it very clear to Amy that she is never allowed to touch any of it.

We exchange witty banter before we finally decide to call it a night.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. To all people who are reading my other story, I'm not giving up, I'm just taking a small break to work on this story. Next chapter will be out soon. More than likely in the next few hours. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. I'm not proud of it. Next chapter hopefully out in a few days. Also to the Beta of my other story who was also my first review on this story: You're a crazy nut. K! Enjoy the chapter. Review!**

* * *

_**Two weeks later**_

_Beca's POV_

Two weeks into the school year, I'm getting ready for my new job at the university radio station. Amy had to go to class an hour ago, so I'm alone, free to unveil the scars on my arms as I dress. I throw on a dark pair jeans, a black tank top, and a dark blue flannel. I pick out a couple of bracelets to hid the faint scars on my right wrist.

Half an hour later, I arrive at the radio station. I walk over to the booth, and look inside. Inside is a familiar looking blonde. She gets up and grabs a crate of CDs and vinyl. She heads out of the booth and spots me.

"Hey! Have you been standing there long?" That's when I recognize her. She's the woman from the a Capella group. She looks a lot different however. Two weeks ago, she wore a pink dress and heels at the activities fair. Today, she wore light blue ripped skinny jeans, an Aerosmith t-shirt, and a pair of black boots. She has her pulled away from face in a loose ponytail. Darker makeup rings her jade green eyes. I like the difference, but something tells me she likes to keep this girl away from her redheaded friend and a Capella group.

"Nah. It wasn't that long."

"Okay! Well, we have to wait for one more person then we can get started." She looked at me like she was analyzing everything about me. Then I saw a spark of recognition in her eyes. "Hey! Aren't you the girl from the activities fair? The one that doesn't sing? Has a large blonde friend that likes to call herself 'Fat Amy'?"

"Um … Yeah. My name's Rebeca but I prefer Beca. So call me Beca."

"Okay Beca. My name is Aubrey."

"Aubrey? I like that name. It's unique. I've never meet someone named Aubrey."

"Thanks."

Just then, a tall brunette male walked into the station. "Hey my name's Jesse!" He extended his hand to Aubrey.

Aubrey blew off the hand and stated, "I'm Aubrey. Your late." She then continued by setting down the crate of CDs and vinyls on the desk and say, "You two will be stacking CDs. When your done, there's more. Now you two will be spending a lot of time together, so please, no sex on the desk. I've been burned before." Then she retired into the booth. I had to say, she had good taste in artists. Classics like Simple Minds and Billy Joel, but also more current artists like David Guetta, Imagine Dragons, and Paramore.

"So what's your name ear spike?" Jesse asks me after awhile of CD stacking.

"Beca," I respond.

"So Beca. Are you free Friday night?" Is he asking me out?

"Are you trying to ask me out?"

"Yeah," he shrugs. "I mean, it's cool if you don't want to. It was stupid to ask considering we just met."

"Jesse, you seem like a pretty cool kid, and I would go out with you, but I'm a lesbian."

He looks a little taken back by my forwardness of my sexuality. "Oh! That's cool! We can be like … 'lesbros'. Scope out girls together. All that stuff. 'Beca and Jesse: The Dynamic Lesbro Duo.' I like the ring of it." Oh my God! This kid is such a weirdo.

"Seriously? You are such a weirdo! And really? 'Lesbros'? That's the single most creepy thing I have ever heard of."

"Fine. We're just friends that talk about girls, and help each other get girls."

"Sure."

As the day passed, we talked more about … everything. From our favorite color to our classes. Everything. Then, when our shift was over, he walked me back to my dorm room.

_Aubrey's POV_

" … I've been burned before." I say before walking back into the booth.

When I get into the booth, I fall into the chair. This Beca girl. She is … what's the word? Mysterious? All I know is that she's gorgeous. Wait … gorgeous? Where's that coming from? I mean … I've known for a long time now that I prefer women over men, but … she's an 'alt' girl. Definitely not my type.

But yet, here I am. Sitting in the booth of a radio station feeling jealous that this 'Jesse' guy is talking to Beca. Maybe once I get to know her, these feelings will stop. Because seriously? Aubrey Posen doesn't fall for an alt girl. She wears black and plaid and headphones around her neck. I like girls that were bright colors and dress and not headphones!

Then again, I have to consider what I'm wearing. An old faded Aerosmith t-shirt, ripped light blue skinny jeans, and a pair of black boots. I've got eye makeup just as dark as hers on. Does this make me look like an alt girl? Does this make me seem like a stereotype? I'm so confused. I queued up two hours of songs with the occasional ad here and there. When I was done, I leaned back in my chair and took a nap. It was needed, I needed to clear my mind of Beca.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**One Month Later**

[Aubrey's POV]

After my workout today, I walked into the gym's shower house. I let the warm water relax my shoulders.

Over the last month, I had gotten to know Beca better, but that never changed my feelings for her. She was an infuriating bitch, but yet I can't help but feel something in no way related to hate.

I was almost done with my shower, when I heard soft singing coming from the shower two stalls down. It was the kind of voice the Bella's needed. Well … time to start trying to recruit people for the Bella's.

I snuck over to the stall and pulled back the curtain carefully to see the person I was about to confront.

Holy Cheese! I was surprised by the person I found in the shower, because that person was Beca.

I pulled back the curtain all the way and said, "So you can sing!" I reached over and shut off the water as she turns around and yells, "Dude! Aubrey! What the hell?"

"How come you told me and Chloe you couldn't sing? Your voice is amazing! You have to audition for the Bella's!"

"If I say yes will you leave," she pleaded. I knew most people would protest someone else being in their shower, but Beca was absolutely terrified of my being in her shower. There must be a reason. I took a sweeping glance over body. That's when I noticed them.

Riddling Beca's body was a plethora of scars, fresher cuts, and bruises, some fading, some dark and fresh. Oh damn. I definately should not be seeing these. But I needed to know the story of the cuts and bruises.

"Beca? How did you get these bruises?" I'm curious! Sue me!

"Please. I can't talk about it. Can't you just leave?" Beca pleads.

I really didn't want to go. I wanted to help her. Then something dawned on me. Normally, someone would say they fell or something of the sort. A person would only be so averted to answering the question if it were someone close to them. "It's your father isn't it Beca?"

A few tears slid down Beca's face. She didn't say anything, just nodded her head.

"Beca, you should tell someone."

"No. I can't. He's my only family."

"Beca, you're an adult now. You don't need him. This is child abuse Beca!"

"Can we talk later?" Beca asked softly.

"Sure Becs." She better talk to me later.

I returned to my shower.

It wasn't for a few days after the shower incident, that Beca and I finally sat down and talked about the cuts and bruises. Beca's mom died when Beca was ten. Beca's father blamed her for her mother's death. This was when the beatings started. It was a few days after the funeral, Beca was still torn up about her mother's death. Her father told her she shouldn't be crying seeing as it her fault. He slapped Beca hard across the face. According to Beca, her father felt as if weight was being lifted off his shoulders, anytime he was stressed, he took it out on her.

I felt bad for Beca. No. Bad wasn't the word. What's a good word? Remorse? Crestfallen? Both. You could see in her eyes that she just wanted to be loved for once in her life. That's why I did what I did.

We were sitting in the booth. Beca had finished her story. Her head was in her hands now. She was silently crying.

We were close to each other, the booth being so small. With my left hand, I reached over and lifted her head out of her hands. I leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss.

It was … the best kiss ever. It wasn't just sparks that flew, it was fireworks. You could set off a bomb in the booth and we wouldn't even notice.

Eventually, we ran out of air. We pulled apart to catch our breath. Neither us says anything for awhile until Beca asks, "What was that?" Seeing the confused look on my face, she quickly added, "Not that I'm complaining, but that completely caught me off guard. To be honest, I thought you were straight."

I let out a small laugh, "I think your gaydar is malfunctioning then. I've been gay since I was 14."

"Does this make us a couple, or … what are we?"

I definitely wanted to be Beca's girlfriend. That kiss was to amazing to deny feelings for. "If you want to be couple, we can be a couple."

"Awesome!" She did a little fist pump. I laughed at her antics.

"So … Are you auditioning for the Bella's tomorrow?"

She shrugs, "We'll see."

* * *

**The Next Day**

"You know Bree, you've seemed really happy these last twenty four hours," Chloe comments as we sit, waiting for auditions to start.

I just shrug and say, "It's been a good twenty four hours." She doesn't know about Beca yet. I plan to tell her later at Aca-Initiation Night.

Before she can ask more questions, the first girl comes out. Her name is Cynthia Rose, and she is a very good singer. I put a little checkmark by her name. The next girl to come out is Beca's roommate, 'Fat' Amy. She's quite a good singer, and we could definitely use her. I put a check by her name too. More girls and guys, including Beca's friend Jesse, audition, but Beca never shows up. It isn't until very end, when Chloe say, "Wait, there's one more!" That I see Beca. She comes out of the wing looking a bit nervous.

"I didn't know we had to prepare that song." Shit! I forgot to tell her that the audition song was Kelly Clarkson's Since U Been Gone!

"That okay. Sing anything you want." I tell her.

She kneels down in front of the table I'm sitting at, and motions at the cup sitting on the table. I nod, and she dumps out the pens and pencils in the cup. Then she proceeds to sit cross legged on the stage. She starts tapping the cup and clapping. Soon she starts to sing:

_I got my ticket for the long way round._

_Two bottle of whiskey for the way._

_And I sure would like some sweet company,_

_And I'm leaving tomorrow wha-do-ya-say?_

_When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_Your gonna miss me when I'm gone._

_Your gonna miss me by hair_

_Your gonna miss me everywhere_

_Oh your sure gonna miss me when I'm gone._

She ends the song, gets up, and leaves. Leaving the cup just sit there on the stage.

* * *

**Later That Day**

[Beca's POV]

I was sitting in my dorm waiting for Aubrey. She told me earlier today that I was in and she would be by later to 'kidnap' me.

About half an hour later, I hear the door open behind me. I turn around and see Aubrey standing there. "Hey Bree!" I give her quick peck on the lips.

"Hey Becs! Mind if I put a bag over your head?" She asks.

"Can't I just walk there without a bag on my head?" I ask, giving her a pouty lip and puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but it has to go eventually. Oh! I saved you for last, so we have to hurry! No time to waste! Chloe's all alone with the other six girls."

We walked over to the place where Bella practices are held. Before we walked in the door, Bree placed the bag over my head. She put me at the end of the line of girls and started to pull bags off the girls on the other end. I listen to the names; Jessica, Ashley, Lily, Cynthia Rose, Amy, then Stacie. Stacie? Weird, I have a cousin named Stacie. I haven't seen her in awhile. After Stacie, Aubrey says my name and pulls the bag off my head.

Aubrey then has us drink 'the blood of the sisters who came before us' which she assures me is just Boone's Farm (A/N - If anyone doesn't know, Boone's Farm is a cheep, nasty alcohol from America). Then, Aubrey has us take the Bella oath.

Soon, we are on our way to the amphitheater for 'Aca-Initiation Night.'

I look at the new girls, specifically the one on the other side of Amy who is one my right, Stacie. As I study her, I realize, "Holy Cow Turds! Stacie Conrad!"

She looks at me, confused for a minute, then I see a spark of recognition in her eyes, "Beca Mitchell?! I haven't seen you in awhile!"

I nod my head, "Eight years."

"Mama J's funeral," Stacie says sadly. I nod my head again.

This is point in time when I realize the rest if the Bella are looking at us. "Oh sorry! It just happens to turn out that Stacie and I are cousins," I explain.

Amy studies us and asks, "But Stacie has like ten inches on you Short-stack! What's up with that?"

"I got Papa D's genes, she got Gramma C's genes," Stacie explains. The girls give her weird looks.

I explain further, "She got our Grandpa Daniel's height genes, he was like 6'5. I got Grandma Cecelia's height genes, she was actually taller than me at 5'5." The girls nodded in understanding.

Later that night (or maybe early the next morning?), Aubrey and I find our way over to her and Chloe's apartment. Aubrey told Chloe about us, and she was cool with the fact that Aubrey had been hiding she was a lesbian. Apparently at aca-parties you are supposed to take a lot of shots, drink a lot of beer, do a lot of singing, and dance your feet off. Aubrey can hold down her alcohol well, but I cannot. On our way here, I threw up twice. My head was kind of spinning.

Aubrey led me to the bathroom, and lent me a toothbrush (which I later find out was hers) and I brushed my teeth. Then she led me to her room. I face planted on the bed. I was so out of it, I didn't even realize she took off my jeans or that she was only in her underwear until the morning.

* * *

**Well, that was kind of a fast formed relationship. This story is like very planned so it has to be that way. So Beca and Aubrey are now a couple. It only gets rougher from here.**

**I should go do my Spanish homework. My grades are slipping in History and Science already, Spanish can't slip too. I don't really have to worry about Algebra I because I have a 99. My last class of the day is Art, as long as you try a little, you get an A.**

**Later guys! Review!**


End file.
